A Father's Love
by Nivalannexis
Summary: A brief story of what happened between Zatanna and Zatara after his freedom from Fate. Part of "Blast to the past".


Mt. Justice

It had been five years. In fact, it was closer to six. That was how long he had been trapped by Fate. He was currently in the cave's shower room, the hot water soothing his soul as well as his body. He stayed under the running water for a few more minutes, vividly aware of the time limit imposed on him. Giovanni Zatara finally turned off the shower and went to a spare room to change before he went to the kitchen. He was relieved to find it empty and went about preparing himself a cup of coffee before seating on a stool at the counter. He glanced at the helmet of Fate next to him and was half tempted to get rid of it. However he knew that he couldn't go back on his word and even if he did, his daughter would be the one who would take on his burden.

He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching and saw Zatanna and the girl called Aurora walk into the kitchen. "Hey dad, how was your shower?" Zatanna asked as she took a seat beside him.

"It was refreshing." He said taking a sip from his cup. He glanced at the young girl who had played a part in giving him his freedom from Fate and felt compelled to show his appreciation. "I would like to thank you for giving me a chance to spend some time with my daughter."

"No need to thank me Geegee, it was the only way to save Zoe." Aurora said.

"I know but still…" Zatara insisted. He knew that she was right but he felt he needed to say thanks.

Aurora nodded, "It was my pleasure. I'll give you guys some privacy. Goodnight." She turned and went off in search of a room leaving the two magicians alone.

There was a moment of silence before any of them spoke. "So how have you been?" Zatara asked his daughter.

"I've been good." Zatanna replied nodding her head.

They fell silent again, each searching for the words to express how they felt. Zatanna finally threw her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much daddy." She whispered.

"I missed you too Zatanna." Zatara spoke as he held his daughter.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they broke apart and Zatanna told her father everything she had wanted to for the last six years. They talked about everything, Zatanna's first official team mission to her induction into the Justice League.

"You know you have six birthdays to make up for." Zatanna said as she took a bite from the cake her father had conjured up. "This one cake, not even close."

"Well I had a good excuse for missing them, don't you think?" Zatara replied.

"You make a good point." Zatanna smiled.

"So tell me about your relationship with a certain Dick Grayson?"

Zatanna coughed, almost choking on her third bite of cake, "Dad I'm not sure I want to have that conversation." She sputtered.

"I'm your father. I have a right to know who my daughter is going to marry." Giovanni stated calmly.

Zatanna was shocked by the direction the conversation had taken and she wasn't all that comfortable discussing her love life with her father. She caught a gleam out of the corner of her eye and her eyes locked on Fate's helmet a stark reminder that she had a limited time to spend with her father, before he left her for who knows how long. "Well… umm, he and I… dated for a few years but it didn't work out."

"Why?"

"He was going through a tough time and he changed. He became something I didn't like and we sort of drifted apart."

"Do you like him?" Zatara asked quietly.

"Yeah, I like him a lot."

"Do you love him?"

Zatanna was silent as she thought back to her dates with Robin. The young boy who had charmed her with his kindness and his cute word play, right before loss and grief hardened him and turned him into Nightwing. She had come to care for him deeply, she still cared. But did she love him, after everything they had gone through, the missions, the bloodshed, loss, heartbreak. Did she love him? "Yes, I think I do." She whispered.

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"In matters of the heart there are no maybes only certainty."

Zatanna paused as another memory came to the surface of her mind. It was a few months ago when in a fight against her father's arch nemesis Wotan she had received severe injuries, Fate had been unusually ruthless after that. She was lying in a hospital bed in the cave's infirmary when Nightwing came in to check on her. She remembered the worry in his eyes, the way he clenched his fists in anger that she was hurt and he wasn't there to protect her. She had her answer, he loved her. She turned her gaze to her father and nodded, "yes he does."

"What about the clone?" Zatara asked turning to his daughter.

"What happened between me and Conner was a mistake. We were hurting and we just… it was a mistake and it meant nothing. We are just friends now."

Zatara nodded, "Then you and Richard should try to make your relationship work if you feel so strongly for each other, Zoe is living proof that you can make a life for yourselves."

Zatanna's face lit up at the mention of her daughter. She and Richard had a daughter, she was beautiful and she was gifted. "She is perfect isn't she?

"Yes, she is. I see a lot of you in should be proud."

" I am, I just hope I'm going to be a good mother."

"Of course you will." Zatara reassured her.

"What kind of parent grooms her daughter to a life of servitude to Nabu? I am the one who will give her over to Fate. I am supposed to protect her."

"I do not think that is the case, she seems to have some level of control over Fate."

"I noticed but wha…" She trailed off as Nabu's helmet began to glow. They both stared at it, unmoving as if it would disappear if they remained still. Their time was up, and none of them was in a hurry to see Fate. "Dad you don't have to do this."

"I know Zatanna, but I gave my word and so did you. I will miss you." He hugged his daughter tightly before he stepped back and took the helmet in his hands.

"I love you dad." Zatanna said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too Zatanna." Zatara raised the helmet and with a flash of light Fate reappeared.

Nabu looked at her as she tried to compose herself. He could see she was devastated and that he was responsible but what surprised him was the feeling of remorse that settled over him. "I am sorry." He said before he disappeared leaving behind a surprised Zatanna.

She stayed rooted on the spot unsure of what to make of Fate's apology and what it signified. She was still in the kitchen when La'gaan stormed through on his way outside. "La'gaan what's wrong." She asked seeing the expression of hurt and anger on his face.

"Nothing just going for a swim." He answered before he turned the corner and disappeared.

She shrugged her shoulders at his strange behavior before she went to her former room and went to sleep.


End file.
